Life as an Autobot
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Sequel to Once Upon a Spark. It's a collection of one-shots about Silverspark, Jazz, and Techna's lives after returning to Earth with their fellow autobots. Ratings will change for different one-shots. R
1. Don't Mess With Our Humans

**So i was bored and decided: what the heck? why not make a sequel of one-shots for Once Upon a Spark? So here it is! First mini-story!**

* * *

**Title: Don't Mess With Our Humans**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Techna gets pissed off when Simmons and his goons from Sector 7 take Sam and Mikaela. During the little argument Techna finds out she has a unique trait, only able to do so because she is related to a decepticon through her carrier, Silverspark Prime.**

Techna glared down at Agent Simmons from Sector 7. He'd taken their human friends which was a big no-no. Silverspark looked equally as pissed, but there was slight humor behind her optics when Mikaela forced Simmons into stripping down to his underwear. He looked straight up at Techna when her wings twitched in fury.

"And why the hell do you care about these guys so much?" Simmons taunted. That just enraged Techna even more. Her optics narrowed and she let out a low growl that got everyone wincing.

"If there's anything you should know about us, it's that when you mess with our human allies, you're in deep scrap. I suggest not pissing me off anymore." Techna hissed, Simmons' eyes widened in fear.

"Wait, her eyes are red, I thought they were blue." Sam stated as he stared up at Techna. The femme gave Sam a curious look.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course my optics are blue." Techna said, tilting her helm slightly. Mikaela gasped and took a step towards Techna.

"They're back to blue again!" Mikaela exclaimed. Okay, now Techna was getting worried. Silverspark walked up to her daughter and examined her optics closely.

"When did you first notice the color change?" Ratchet asked as he walked up too. Sam groaned.

"Come on! What happened to the so very important mission?" he growled. A couple of glares were sent towards him and Techna's wings drooped slightly.

"He's right let's go." Techna said. Everyone, except Optimus, transformed.

"Techna," Optimus said, forcing Techna to pause. "I suggest using your land alt form instead of your aerial." Techna shrugged and transformed into her alt form, which was a motorcycle much like her carrier's. Mikaela gaped at the femme.

"Sweet motorcycle form!" she gasped. Techna laughed and sped off with her fellow autobots.

**Autobot Base**

Techna walked over to where her creator and carrier were standing. She missed Sides dearly (**A/N this was before he and Sunny landed**) but she was glad that some others had landed. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita 1 were all talking happily amongst themselves nearby. Techna could sense some sadness emanating from Arcee and she knew why: Jack had not landed either. They were still partners but Jack was still traveling amongst the stars with Sierra.

"Techna, Optimus, Jazz, and I are worried about what happened with Agent Simmons and your optics changing colors." Silverspark sighed. Techna's wing twitched slightly.

"Sam said dat yer optics changed color when ya got angry." Jazz said. Techna raised an optic ridge at her creator.

"But isn't this all sorta…impossible? I've never heard of someone able to change optic colors due to emotions." Techna asked. Her answer was a couple shrugs and Optimus walking up.

"I believe it's time to figure this out." Optimus said. The three soldiers nodded in agreement. Before they could start shouting was heard.

"Listen to me you bucket of bolts! I'm not afraid to have you thrown off of this planet again!" it was Mearing's voice. Techna couldn't resist but look over to where Mearing was fighting with Ratchet.

"I've been kicked off before and we've come back. We could come back again." Ratchet snarled. Techna's wing twitched as more threats were made. Techna walked over and stared down at the human.

"We've been kicked off before and the decepticons didn't leave and nearly destroyed your planet. I honestly do not think you're being very smart." Techna said. Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"Due to the fact that you're part decepticon I can kick you off!" Mearing growled. Techna froze in fear. How did this fleshy know that she was related to Starscream?

"I'm not a decepticon." Techna growled back, her optics narrowing. Ratchet looked at her optics and motioned for Optimus, Jazz, and Silverspark to approach. When they did they saw that Techna's optics had indeed turned red.

"Interesting, it seems that Sam and Mikaela were right. Thank you for your help, Ms. Mearing." Optimus said. Mearing nodded before leaving. Techna glared at Optimus.

"What the frag is going on?" Techna demanded.

"Techna, we knew that your anger was the key to the mystery so we had to find a way to make your optics change color." Silverspark explained. Techna's optics softened and turned back to their light blue color.

"Okay so why is this happening?" Techna asked.

"It more than likely has to do with the fact that a certain uncle of yours has red eyes. But I've never heard of anything like this." Ratchet explained. Techna sighed.

"Well as long as I'm not shot at I'll live with it. We're…not getting kicked off of Earth again, right?" Techna asked. They all shook their heads and Techna sighed in relief. "Well then today turned out pretty well then. I'm going to see if I can find Arcee. Bye!" and with that Techna was off.

"She's so much like you, Silv's." Jazz commented. Said Prime smiled at her sparkmate and watched their daughter run off.


	2. Welcome Home

**Title: Welcome Home**

**Rated: K**

**Summary: Everyone was finally somewhat relaxed after ROTF. Techna was spending time with her soon-to-be-bonded when her wings started to freak again, signaling a new autobot landing. Not too much longer more autobots land as well. What'll be a few certain bot's reaction to the newcomers?**

Techna leaned slightly against Sideswipe. Not too long ago they'd made the announcement about their plans to become sparkmates. Sunstreaker wouldn't stop bugging his twin about not telling him in the first place while Silverspark Prime and Jazz smiled widely. They knew that Techna wouldn't say no, they saw the look in their daughter's optics whenever she was near Sideswipe. Techna smiled when a couple of soldiers walked by and offered them smiles. She was about to say something to Sides but her wings started to go haywire. Sideswipe immediately helped her sit down while the information began to bolt across her optics. Finally her wings stopped and she shuttered.

"Who is it?" Sideswipe asked softly. Techna smiled at him gently.

"It's Bulkhead, but no Miko." Techna answered. Sideswipe helped her stand and they left to find Optimus who sent out a search crew for the wrecker. Techna stayed behind with the twins and a few other bots. Techna turned to Arcee. "Hey 'Cee, I'm sure Jack will land soon." Arcee looked at her surprised but nodded.

"If he doesn't get his sorry aft here soon I'm going to make sure he has to fight Airachnid alone." Arcee joked. Techna and Sideswipe laughed as the trine somewhat glared at them. "I'm serious!"

"Arcee, we all know that you don't want to risk losing another partner." Sideswipe retorted. He quickly clasped a servo over his mouth and realized he'd said too much. Arcee narrowed her optics and stormed away.

"Sideswipe, you know it hurts her to think about Cliffjumper and Tailgate. It doesn't help that Jack is still out in space somewhere." Techna scolded softly. Sideswipe sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Techna started to push him towards where the Trine had left. "Now go apologize." Sides laughed and turned around.

"You're starting to sound like Silverspark and Jazz." Sides joked. Techna smirked and jokingly rolled her optics.

"Yeah well they are my creator and carrier after all." Techna crossed her arms as Sideswipe shrugged and walked off to talk to Arcee. Techna's wings perked up as she ran to find Optimus again. She smiled remembering the prank she's going to pull on the original landers on Earth. She sighed and realized that she spends way too much time with the twins. When she managed to find Optimus (thankfully he was alone) she skidded to a stop right in front of him.

"Hello Techna," Optimus greeted warmly.

"Hey bossbot, the others will be landing soon after Bulkhead. We should have a few hours." Techna replied.

"I understand, when the others return with Bulkhead I will send them to the area to search for 'decepticons'." Optimus smiled. Techna still couldn't believe he even agreed to do this for her. Techna went off to find Sam and Mikaela to make sure they too knew the plan. Optimus shook his head. He knew that Ratchet wouldn't be too excited about having both Miko and Bulkhead at the base together again but he'd get over it.

After she made sure everything was ready, Techna transformed into her jet mode and flew off. She made her way down to the clearing where she knew the others would land. When they finally did Techna found herself being tackled to the ground because of hugs from four ex-humans.

"Techna!" Sierra chirped happily. Techna laughed and tried to pry them away.

"Okay, okay I get it. Now please get off of me!" Techna said. The five of them stood and Techna couldn't help but grin at them. "Okay so who's up for a little pranking on your old guardians?" Miko started to bounce up and down.

"They're here too?" Miko asked. Techna nodded.

"And there are more. I'll tell you about them later but here's the plan." Techna began to explain her idea. Jack's optics widened slightly.

"Arcee's here?" he asked.

"Everyone from our original stay, but there's something you should know. It seems that most humans know of our existence now so don't be surprised when you see soldiers walking around base."

"Aw, I liked it better when we were a secret." Miko whined. Techna shot her a dangerous look that shut her up.

"Primus you're becoming more and more like your carrier every day." Someone joked from behind them. To Techna's surprise and pleasure it was none other than Sideswipe. He greeted the familiar bots and they began talking until they heard approaching vehicles.

"Well it looks like it's time to get the show on the road. Are Sam and Mikaela with you?" Techna announced/asked. Sideswipe nodded and motioned towards the trees. "Okay then let's go!" the new arrivals hid on one side of the clearing with Sam and Mikaela while Techna and Sideswipe hid on the opposite part. When the bots arrived Techna sighed in relief to see Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bee, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Silverspark all standing, keeping their optics peeled for decepticons. Techna froze when Arcee started to cautiously head towards where the others were hiding.

"Scrap…" Sideswipe muttered.

"We gotta stop her somehow." Techna whispered. Without a word Sides shot straight up into the air, causing everyone around them to jump. Techna had to put a servo over her mouth to keep from laughing as everyone turned to their hiding spot.

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked. He always seemed to ask the stupid questions. Arcee must've thought so too because she rolled her optics at him.

"It's was a shot." She said sarcastically. They glared at each other and started arguing. Techna rolled her optics as everyone kept staring towards them while the four ex-humans slowly crept up to their guardians. Silverspark, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee all yelped in surprise when they were tackled to the ground. Ratchet and Jazz looked shocked and Optimus had a humorous look in his optics. When the bots realized who it was they all freaked out a little. Silverspark and Jazz hugged Sierra, Bee whirred happily when he saw Raf, Arcee froze in shock before hugging Jack tightly, and Bulkhead let out a happy laugh before high fiving Miko.

"But wait, if this was all a joke, then who made the shot?" Silverspark asked. That's when Sam and Mikaela ran out. Well Sam was running terrified while Mikaela was following laughing her butt off. "And what happened to you?"

"Sam saw a snake." Mikaela laughed. Sam crossed his arms and frowned at her.

"Don't worry, Miko was the same way with spiders before she turned bot." Bulkhead laughed. Miko glared at him but smirked.

"At least I didn't scream like a little girl when the lights went out at base." She retorted. Bulkhead stopped and glared at her too.

"There was a scraplet infestation, I had every right to be scared." All of the bots shuddered, remembering what a scraplet could do. Mikaela began to walk up to Raf and stared at him for a second.

"Why are your eyes silver?" she asked. Sam facepalmed and Raf shifted uncomfortably.

"Mikaela you know why, I told you before I left." Techna said before walking out with Sideswipe. Several glared went to them and Techna realized that they figured out that it was all a trick. Bulkhead did not look amused and even took a step towards her. Techna let out a squeak and hid behind Sideswipe. "For the love of Primus DON'T HURT ME!" she joked. Everyone started laughing as she came out from behind the mech. Miko whispered something to Sierra who started to snicker. Techna raised an optic ridge at her before turning to Optimus who was starting to talk.

"We should finish our introductions back at base." Optimus announced. Everyone nodded and transformed. Techna was in her alt mode so Mikaela could hop on.

"Um, Mikaela can I talk to you?" Sierra asked awkwardly. Mikaela gave her a weird look before shrugging and hopping off so she could climb into Sierra's jet mode. Techna decided to fly so she transformed into her jet form. Mikaela narrowed her eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't like having people ride in your jet form." Mikaela stated. Techna laughed.

"Nope! It's a lot weirder than having someone ride me." Techna responded. An immature laughter erupted from Sideswipe. Even Sam snickered.

"You're so dirty minded!" Techna and Mikaela exclaimed together. When everyone was back at the base, Sierra kept looking over at Techna with an amused look on her faceplate.

"Just think how Miko's going to react when she finds out that-" Sideswipe began but was cut off by Miko jumping onto his back.

"AW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE BONDED!" Miko exclaimed loudly. Miko was shorter than Arcee by a few inches so it was like having a kid jump on your back for Sideswipe. Techna had to laugh at how funny it looked.

"Miko," Bulkhead warned. Miko got off of Sides and smirked at him. Techna started to tell him and Miko about the whole thing.

Raf was pretty amused by Sam and Mikaela. They always seemed to bicker like Jack and Miko. He mentally cringed and thanked Primus that Jack and Miko weren't a couple, he didn't know what sort of chaos that would cause.

"So Bee, you can use the radio now?" Raf asked.

"_Yes!"_ Bee chirped happily. Sam and Mikaela widened their eyes.

"What was that?" Mikaela asked. Raf rolled his silver optics.

"It's called Cybertronian. For some reason I'm able to understand him, even before I became Cybertronian." Raf said.

"Wait, so if he was here before, then why did he show up to us as a crappy old Camaro?" Sam asked. Bee narrowed his optics at Sam.

"_You're the one who bought me in the first place! And I was supposed to be undercover!"_ Bee whirred angrily.

"Uh, I don't think Bee likes being called crappy." Raf said uneasily. Bee nodded slightly. "Jeez what happened between you guys? Bee never seemed annoyed back when I was human."

"I told him he couldn't go to college with me and I yelled at him for destroying my yard." Sam snapped.

"_There was a decepticon and you MADE me come out and destroy it!"_ Bee growled. Raf looked down at Sam bewildered. He didn't seem to respect Bee or really any of the autobots at all. Mikaela smacked Sam on the arm after Raf translated.

"Sam you really need to start being nicer to him! He's protected us for years AND has been your car even though you yell at him." Mikaela scolded. Sam rubbed his arm and Raf chuckled slightly. Mikaela definitely had more respect for the autobots. When everyone was in the base some of the soldiers gawked at the four new arrivals, mainly because of their strange optics. Lennox walked up to them and smiled.

"My grandfather used to tell me stories of how I was the descendant of a soldier who helped look for some missing children. Were you those humans?" he asked. Epps walked up and nodded, remembering stories that his family had told him as well.

"Aw it's nice that they remembered us." Sierra said with a smile.

"Yes, we were those humans. My name is Jack. And this is Sierra, Raf, and Miko." Jack introduced. The others nodded when their names were mentioned.

"Okay hotshot, I think it's time we told you what's been going on lately." Arcee said with a smirk, surprising a couple of bots and soldiers. They began to tell the new bots what had happened in their absence. They all looked shocked when they found out about Techna's optics and even more so when she had killed Megatron. When they found out about Optimus' death Miko groaned.

"Dang bossbot, first you lose your memories and now this?" Miko exclaimed. That caught some people off guard. Not everyone had known about Optimus losing his memories. Simmons was staring up at them with an annoyed expression. Sierra shot him a glare, showing that she didn't appreciate his attack on Bee and the humans. Now was just a waiting period for Megatron to show his ugly face again. Techna's wing twitched slightly whenever another battle was explained.

"So what kind of forms do you guys have?" Mikaela asked curiously. The four new bots grinned at each other before transforming down into their pretender modes. They looked exactly like they had before turning into bots. Mikaela gasped in horror when she saw Raf. "You're just a kid!" Raf shrugged slightly.

"Oh yeah, Silverspark how's Starscream?" Sierra asked as she turned to her friend. Sam and Mikaela looked at her in confusion.

"What kind of question is that? He's a decepticon!" Sam demanded. Jack and Sierra shared a looked as Miko's eyes narrowed and Raf shook his head.

"Starscream is my older brother." Silverspark answered. "Megatron brainwashed him back on Cybertron." Mikaela and Sam looked up at her in astonishment.

"That explains where Techna got the red in her optics from." Mikaela muttered. Techna gave a sheepish smile as her carrier explained what happened between her and Starscream so long ago. Techna looked up at Sideswipe.

"This has been one interesting day." She whispered. Sides nodded and looked down at her.

"Agreed." He answered. They watched the reunion while talking about random subjects. Miko seemed the most excited as usual. They were all happy to see one another again.

But the war wasn't over yet.

* * *

*Whistles* wow this oneshot is long compared to the other one! (and yes Sam has always seemed really disrespectful towards Bee to me)


	3. Visit to the Thirteen

**Title: Visit to the Thirteen**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: When Sam met the Thirteen they didn't only talk to him about Optimus, he found out something interesting about their femme Prime. He couldn't believe that Silverspark Prime was the daughter of Alpha Trion.**

_Sam was about to leave the strange place he had landed in when one of the bots in front of him stepped in his path. The others disappeared and Sam looked slightly surprised by the sudden aloneness. The bot kneeled down so he could be closer to Sam._

"_Sam Witwicky, I have a special favor to ask of you." He said. His voice seemed sad. Sam nodded slightly and looked shocked that a robot had a favor for him. "My daughter is one of the autobots and I haven't been able to contact her lately and I'm starting to worry. Tell me, how is Silverspark Prime?"_

"_Wait, so Silverspark is your daughter?" Sam asked. The mech smiled down at him._

"_Yes, my name is Alpha Trion. I've been watching over the autobots ever since Silverspark joined them on Earth during their first visit." Alpha Trion responded. Sam crossed his arms and looked annoyed._

"_Why didn't she ever tell me about this?" he demanded. Alpha Trion frowned at the boy._

"_Silverspark has gone through a lot of scrap and is more concerned with protecting her family than telling her life story." Sam stared at him for a second, but didn't say anything. "You should return to your friends now. And tell Silverspark I said hello."_

**Back at the base**

Silverspark groaned as she brushed more sand off of herself. The desert proved to be a very annoying thing. She chuckled remembering living in Jasper, in the middle of a desert. Sam approached her with an annoyed look on his face. Silverspark kneeled down and leaned near the boy.

"Can I help you?" she asked. He crossed his arms and just narrowed his eyes at her. Silverspark gave him a confused looked. "Uh, Sam?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us your dad was one of those Primes?" Sam demanded. Silverspark chuckled and shook her helm.

"I'm guessing you spoke with Alpha Trion, yes he is my creator. All of the bots know, I just never got around to tell you humans. What did he say?"

"He just wanted to say hello since he wasn't able to contact you." Sam shrugged. Silverspark looked sad.

"Well looks like I won't be able to talk to him for a while. Thanks for passing along the message." Silverspark smiled as she stood and walked off to find Jazz.

**Silverspark's Dream, Silverspark's POV**

_I looked around and immediately knew where I was. It had been a few Earth years since Sam passed along the message from Alpha Trion. I smiled as a familiar form came up to me. When Alpha Trion appeared he seemed happy to see me. Another form came up behind him and I knew it was Starscream. I crossed my servos and smirked at my brother._

"_So what's it like being a spy?" I asked him. Starscream groaned and rolled his optics._

"_Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Starscream muttered. I laughed at his frustration. Starscream shot me a glare but offered a smile. "But how are the four ex-humans? I was informed that they landed as well."_

"_They're all fine," Silverspark responded. Alpha Trion smiled as Starscream and I talked as if we'd been friends forever._

"_I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but I have only a short amount of time." Alpha Trion interrupted. Starscream and I turned to our creator. "Starscream I fear you don't have much time left."_

"_What?" Starscream and I yelled together. Alpha Trion cringed and shook his helm._

"_I meant as an autobot spy. Megatron is starting to question your loyalty to the cause. I want you to get out before something happens to you." Alpha Trion said sadly. Starscream looked scared and shot me a look that was sparkbreaking. I placed a servo on his shoulder and gave him a comforting look._

"_But Megatron's about to reveal his biggest plan yet!" Starscream exclaimed. I shook my helm._

"_Starscream you're not putting yourself in anymore danger than you need to. Besides, all of the humans think you're evil and don't even know that you're my brother." I said as I crossed my servos. Alpha Trion chuckled._

"_You definitely have leadership skills, Silverspark. Starscream, how long until Megatron reveals his intentions?" Alpha Trion asked._

"_He said that everything will be revealed in time." Starscream groaned. "I can't wait until this fragging war is over and I can leave this planet." I stared at him in pain._

"_You want to leave Earth?" I asked. He shrugged then realized that I honestly didn't want him to leave._

"_Mainly to see if there's any way to heal Cybertron." Starscream responded._

"_I'm afraid not even the All Spark can save Cybertron in its' current state. Our home is dead." Alpha Trion sighed. My spark sunk and Starscream looked horrified. "I must agree with Starscream on this one. I fear the lives of every autobot are depending on what Starscream learns." I sighed knowing that I couldn't sway them._

"_Just…warn me if you're in any kind of trouble. Please don't get yourself offlined." I said. Starscream smirked._

"_Scared?" he taunted._

"_Worried, and rightfully so." I retorted._

"_I'm sorry but I can't keep you here much longer. Please keep safe, both of you. Until all are one." Alpha Trion said._

"_Until all are one." Starscream and I answered together. Alpha Trion gave us each a quick hug before we disappeared and returned to Earth._

**End Silverspark's dream**

I sat up in our berth quickly and nearly fell off. I looked next to me at Jazz and saw that I hadn't woken him. I sighed and laid back down. I felt someone rub my servo gently and I immediately knew Jazz had faked being in recharge.

"What happened?" he asked tiredly, knowing something was troubling me. I turned and faced him. He looked exhausted but his optics were online and he was smiling. I sighed and wrapped a servo around him.

"Alpha Trion brought Starscream and me for a visit. Apparently Megatron's planning something big," I admitted. Jazz frowned slightly before shaking his helm.

"C'mon sweetspark, everything'll be okay." Jazz comforted. I nodded and offlined my optics as I laid my helm against his chassis and fell into recharge.


	4. Betrayal and Wounded

**Title: Betrayal and Wounded**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Everyone had trusted him. Optimus Prime, Silverspark Prime, Jazz, Techna, Ironhide, everyone! But what happened? Sentinel Prime turned out to be a fake, a betrayer. He'd been hiding the deal he'd made with the decepticons for eons and now…a bot has to pay the price.**

Techna lazily leaned up against Sideswipe as Sentinel talked, his back facing the couple. Techna hear something above them and repositioned herself so she could look up. She heard Sentinel say something that got everyone stunned and she heard a shot from behind her. Techna spun around to see Starscream clutching his wounded servo and Sentinel firing at the other autobots. Techna pulled Starscream into a hiding place and frantically tried to stop him from rusting anymore. Thankfully Sentinel didn't hid any vital areas but the mech was still in immense pain. Techna lifted her helm and tried to see if anyone was around.

"Somebody help! Starscream's been shot!" she screamed. Instantly Silverspark Prime and Ratchet ran over. A look of horror was on Silverspark's faceplate as she saw the rust spreading. Ratchet set to work and attempted to fix the arm. Techna's optics turned red as anger flooded through her. Sentinel had betrayed the autobots and attacked her uncle! A servo was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sideswipe.

"It's okay, Techna." He said softly. Techna bit back the tears as she stood from her crouched position.

"How is it okay? Sentinel turns out to be a con and Starscream is slowly dying!" Techna resisted the urge to shout but her voice cracked. Carly scoffed from nearby.

"Shouldn't we be glad that Starscream's dying? He is a decepticon after all." She asked. Sam shook his head and tried to stop her but Techna was already angry, especially as she watched her carrier try to help Ratchet while crying. Silverspark heard the girl and turned her head.

"He wasn't a con! He's an autobot spy! And he's my older brother! Primus you humans should understand by now that nothing is ever as it seems." Silverspark said sorrowfully. Jazz had joined his sparkmate and was trying to calm her down. Techna told Carly (and Sam since he hadn't heard the full thing) the story between Starscream and her carrier. Carly looked confused the whole time and at the end she seemed disgusted.

"Not much of a brother if you ask me." She said. Techna narrowed her optics and watched Mikaela glare at Carly (Techna is now Mikaela's guardian since she and Sam broke up) as she got to eye level with the human.

"He just risked his life for me. He saved my carrier when she was in MECH's hands. Frag, he even pretended to be brainwashed again so he could be a spy for us! You say he's not much of a brother? Well then you obviously haven't been listening enough." Techna hissed before walking into the now wrecked base. She looked around sadly at it and realized that this had been Megatron's plan all along.

**Starscream's dream, normal POV**

_Starscream cursed under his breath as he looked around. He already knew that he was with the Thirteen due to the fact that he could no longer feel the pain from the shot. He looked down at his arm to see the rust spreading, getting closer and closer to his spark. Fear gripped him and he groaned._

"_Starscream," Alpha Trion said as he approached. Starscream snapped his attention to his creator. He was terrified for his life._

"_I'm going to die aren't I?" he asked with somewhat of a small voice. Most bots would say he sounded like a coward or a scared sparkling. Alpha Trion placed a servo on his shoulder._

"_Ratchet is trying his hardest and you and I both know that he's a great medic. I'm sure you will be fine so long that Sentinel doesn't shoot you again." Starscream's wings drooped._

"_I should've gotten there sooner. Megatron told me about Sentinel and I couldn't get there in time. Please tell me that Techna wasn't injured." He recalled that the shot was meant for his young niece._

"_The femme was not physically hurt, but she's definitely scared for you. When a human femme had started to treat you poorly she kinda snapped. She definitely shows some of your characteristics." Starscream tilted his helm slightly._

"_What happened?"_

"_Her optics turned the darkest red they ever had. She'd gotten the red optics from you that only shows when she becomes enraged. She began to explain the story between you and Silverspark." Starscream let out a small growl._

"_Is it the newer human that she was speaking to? What's her name? Carly?" Alpha Trion chuckled and nodded. Before Starscream could say anything else an immense pain went through him and he gripped his chassis where his spark was. He trembled as he fell to his knees. "W-What the frag?" he gasped. Alpha Trion knelt next to his son sadly. Starscream looked down at his chassis to see that the rust had spread to his spark._

"_Ratchet will have to work quickly to save you." Alpha Trion sounded sorrowful. "I brought someone here as well, they seem to be blaming themselves for your current condition." Not long after he spoke a figure materialized on the ground several feet away from Starscream. The seeker immediately recognized her as his niece._

_Techna sat up and looked around confused. She could only remember talking to her creator before falling unconscious. She couldn't see anyone until two figures approached. She immediately stood and got into a defensive position. A tall mech appeared and smiled at her. Techna narrowed her optics and crossed her servos._

"_Where am I? And who are you?" she asked. The mech chuckled lightly and shook his helm._

"_You're so much like your carrier. She asked the same thing the first time she visited the Pocket Universe. My name is Alpha Trion, I am your carrier's creator." Alpha Trion answered. Techna's optics widened._

"_Alpha Trion?" she asked quietly. The mech nodded but then his expression turned sad._

"_Come with me, little one. There's someone here you need to see." Techna dropped her guard and followed him to where the other figure was on the ground, clutching his chassis in pain. Techna gasped and ran up to her wounded uncle._

"_Starscream!" she gasped. The seeker looked up painfully and her spark clenched. The rust was still spreading. "Primus, this is my fault." Starscream looked surprised that she'd take the fault. No one had ever done that, usually he was blamed._

"_It's really only Sentinel's fault. Why did you turn your back to him?" even Starscream's voice was strained. Techna's spark clenched, knowing that she'd barely known her uncle and now he was dying slowly. Alpha Trion placed a servo on the young femme's shoulder._

"_I'm afraid help had arrived too late." His voice was grave. Techna looked up at the mech with a startled expression. "Techna, you must tell everyone back on Earth about what's going on." Tears filled Techna's optics as she looked back at her now frightened uncle. She pulled him into a hug and began crying. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! The autobots were supposed to win and Starscream would be back with his family and she would become Sideswipe's sparkmate. Techna felt herself returning to her body. She turned back to the Prime with worried optics._

"_Please bring my carrier here so she too can say goodbye. I think they both deserve that." Techna pleaded. Alpha Trion looked at his son then back at Techna._

"_I will, I promise." He promised. Techna turned back to her near-death uncle and placed a servo on his shoulder._

"_I wasn't going to tell you until the war was over but since…" she shook her helm. "Sideswipe and I are going to be sparkmates after the war." Starscream smiled at his niece in pride. He was happy that she had found somebot to take care of her._

"_Until…all…are…one." He said quietly._

"_Until all are one." Techna responded before she slipped back into reality._

**Autobot base**

Techna bolted up and found herself in her room. She began to cry like a sparkling when she realized that that was the last time she'd ever see her uncle. She didn't know that Sideswipe was in her room until he wrapped his servos around her. She cried into his shoulder until she was able to calm down. She wiped away her tears and stood.

"Sideswipe I have to talk to everyone, will you help me gather them?" she asked. Sideswipe stood and walked over to his femme.

"I know how." He said with a smirk.

When everyone was gathered Techna's wing started to twitch with nervousness. Silverspark and Jazz looked at their daughter with worry. When Jazz had told her about Techna passing out Silverspark automatically knew that she had paid a visit to the Thirteen. Optimus looked around the group and saw many sad faces. Techna took a deep breath before facing the Prime, who nodded for her to go on. With his approval Techna stood from the desk in the meeting room and she earned everyone's attention.

"I-I have an announcement to make." She said. She glanced at Sideswipe who sat next to his twin. He gave her an encouraging smile so she took another deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"Techna, if you want to tell us later it's okay." Optimus said. Techna gave him a thankful look.

"I have to tell you today so why not now? When I passed out I found myself in the Pocket Universe with Alpha Trion and…Starscream." Her spark clenched. "Starscream was in a lot of pain because of how far the rust had spread. It's already at his spark. Alpha Trion said that…" she had to pause as she found herself crying. "Help arrived too late and Starscream's going to die." With that she completely broke down and sat back down so she could hide her faceplate in her servos. Everyone was in total shock. The four ex-humans began to cry lightly too, since they'd known Starscream since they'd been human. Techna found enough composure to look at her carrier and said, "Alpha Trion said that he'll bring you there later to say goodbye to Starscream as well." Her intakes hitched at the word "goodbye." Sideswipe looked at the femme in sorrow. He knew that it must be hard for her to lose Starscream, but he couldn't move from the shock. Bulkhead slammed his fist on the table before storming out of the room. Jazz comforted his sparkmate as she mourned her brother. Sunstreaker noticed his frozen brother and nudged him towards Techna. Sides regain feeling in his pedes and rushed over to Techna. Ironhide muttered curse words under his breath while Chromia sought comfort from him, which he gave. Elita One found herself getting embraced by Optimus as she began crying (for they too had been sparkmates). Mikaela approached her guardian and started whispering comforting words to her. Sam looked distraught as well but Carly just stood there confused. Bee whirred sadly and stood next to Arcee, who seemed expressionless, but was freaking out on the inside. Sunstreaker helped Sideswipe comfort Techna as she continued to sob. The newer autobots who didn't know too much about it were confused, but sad all the same. Ratchet had never felt so guilty in his entire life. He blamed himself for not getting Starscream inside sooner. No one wanted to believe that the seeker was going to die, but they had to face the facts and prepare for the worst. Silverspark suddenly blacked out, but everyone knew why: it was time for her to say goodbye to her brother.

**Silverspark's dream, Silverspark's POV**

_I immediately knew where I was and almost broke down when I realized I had to say goodbye to Starscream. He's the only one from my original family on Cybertron left and now he's going to die. When I saw his figure on the ground with my creator kneeling next to him I ran as fast as I could over to them. Starscream seemed to be writhing in pain which was a sheer sign of his passing. I collapsed to my knees when I was directly in front of him as tears started to well up in my optics._

"_Primus Starscream!" I cried as I saw the rust spreading into his faceplate and across his chassis. He looked up and managed a small smile trying to reassure me but I wouldn't believe it. I pulled him into a hug, wincing when he let out a small groan of pain. "Sorry," I muttered as I loosened my grip. Creator sighed and put a servo on my helm._

"_I never wanted for either of you to find out like this, but your carrier is alive. When I saw the attack I immediately brought her here and told her everything and…she's over there." He confessed. Starscream and I looked up to see a femme, a few inches taller than Starscream, approaching. Her eyes were a soft red and she was light blue in color. She was a triple charge like Techna. She ran up to us quickly._

"_Primus, I can't believe I see you only when Starscream's dying." She gasped as she pulled Starscream and me into a giant hug. I was surprised that my carrier was here but I was just happy to have one. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I haven't visited you. I have no excuse, especially after Alpha Trion revealed the truth to you. I guess you want to know my name. I'm Firestrike, and like your creator, I've been watching the two of you." I smiled at her and looked back at Starscream, whose optics were dimming, a sign that he was near death. "Starscream, I want you to know that Alpha Trion and I have always loved you and Silverspark. It was out of your protection we sent the two of you to Redstreak and Sparkplug. They were good friends of ours and had agreed to take care of you two. Starscream, everything that we've done was out of love. Please forgive me." Starscream gave a weak smile._

"_O-Of c-course." He whispered. My spark sunk as I watched my brother suffer. He turned his gaze to me. "T-Tell S-Sideswipe t-to t-treat T-Techna r-right." I was confused momentarily before realizing that Techna must've told him about their plans to become sparkmates. I nodded silently. He started trembling and he became weaker and weaker. I knew it was his time and tears started to flow out of my optics. I pulled Starscream onto my lap and held him in my servos to comfort him, knowing it was painful for him. Carrier and Creator wrapped their own servos around Starscream and me. Starscream looked up at me like a scared little sparkling. "U-Until a-all a-are o-one."_

"_Until all are one," we all said together. Starscream stared directly into my optics._

"_R-Remember t-that I-I've a-always l-loved y-ya l-little s-sis." He stammered. Tears blurred my vision._

"_Love you too, Screamer." I answered, causing him to faintly smile. Starscream let out a shaky breath before going limp. I knew that he was now either in recharge and almost offline or he was completely offline. A hollow feeling was now in my spark from where our bond once was. I completely broke down and began to bawl as I looked down at my deceased brother. Since I was only holding his spirit, he began to evaporate out of my servos. I began to shake with my sobs. Carrier and Creator comforted me as we all mourned the death of Starscream._

"_Silverspark," Carrier whispered softly. "You must stay strong and help Optimus Prime and the autobots defeat Megatron. But do not seek vengeance; it will only bring you to your own downfall. But rather fight for Starscream." I looked up at her and gave a sad smile, knowing she was right._

"_Never stop fighting to protect the weak. Make Starscream even more proud, for I know that he was already the proudest brother in the universe." Creator said. I blinked at him. Starscream was…proud of me? I felt myself slipping back into reality so I faced my Carrier._

"_Will I ever see you again?" I asked quietly. She chuckled and placed a servo on my helm._

"_You should ask your daughter that question." She answered. I stared at her in confusion, but before I could ask her what she had meant I found myself waking up._

**End Silverspark's dream, Silverspark's POV**

I jolted awake and found myself to be in the meeting hall still, but I was alone and someone had positioned me so I wouldn't fall in my sleep. I couldn't help but cry as I stood, remembering what had happened. I walked out and headed straight for the med bay where I knew everyone would be to find out that Starscream had passed away moments ago. When she got there she saw no one but Ratchet and Optimus, and they were both talking. Ratchet turned to me sadly and I knew that he'd found out. Judging by the looks I was given they could see that I found out about Starscream. I heard music play from behind me that I'd recognized from so many years ago as Circle of Life from that movie that Raf loved called Lion King. I turned around to see Bumble Bee standing there with a sad look on his face. I gave him a small smile. It's a mystery to me how he's still only a scout. I walked away and went to find Jazz, who no doubt was trying to calm our daughter. Ever since she was almost shot she's been blaming herself for Starscream's misfortune. When I found them Techna was crying on Jazz's shoulder. I placed a servo on her shoulder, startling the poor femme.

"There's something I must speak to both of you about." my voice cracked slightly and they both caught it. We went into the room that Jazz and I shared. I sighed as I sat on the berth. "When I was with Starscream earlier, a femme joined Creator, Starscream, and I. Creator revealed her to be my Carrier." Jazz and Techna stared in surprise. "She said her name was Firestrike and she comforted Starscream before he died…in my servos."

"Wait, your carrier's alive?" Techna asked. I nodded, I had a feeling she was trying to avoid the topic of Starscream's offlining. I told them what had happened in the Pocket Universe and what Carrier had said.

"We have to fight to protect the weak." Techna said, building her strength.

"For da humans," Jazz added with a smile. I looked between them and smiled.

"For Starscream," I finished. And so there it was, we all agreed to continue to fight our hardest to protect the weak and in memory of Starscream. None of those who died will have died in vain, I wouldn't allow it. Especially Starscream, who died for my daughter.

And Sentinel will not be off the hook for his betrayal.

* * *

Honestly I can say that I cried while writing this chapter. It didn't help that I was listening to He Lives in You from Lion King II: Simba's Pride.

Reviews are welcome!


	5. Leaving Again

**Title: Leaving Again**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: They were forced off of the planet once, now they're going through it all over again. But the decepticons are not done tormenting the autobots yet, one of the bots has to stay and be their prisoner. The one they chose fought back, but who was it?**

Techna growled angrily as she waited to board the fragging ship that they were going to leave Earth in. The ex-humans were staying, remaining in their pretender modes so they wouldn't get caught. Techna noticed how hard it was for them to leave their guardians again. Arcee was trying not to cry as she said goodbye to Jack, who really was in tears. Sierra was in Silverspark's hand crying as she hugged her chassis. Sam was talking to Optimus while Raf was talking to Bee, both seeming close to tears. Everyone was so surprised how fast Raf grew up and how mature he had become. Miko was super pissed off, but was whimpering as she said farewell to Bulkhead. Mikaela approached Techna and the femme kneeled down to her. Mikaela looked scared and worried, as she should be.

"I can't believe the government is stupid enough to kick you guys off again!" Mikaela growled. Techna chuckled sadly.

"Indeed," she agreed. "Mikaela I need you to do something for me, as a final favor."

"What could I do?" she muttered.

"I need you to fight back no matter what. Give everything you got to help humankind survive this. You humans don't know your own strength!"

"Yeah right! We've done nothing but mess everything up! What good can some humans do?" Mikaela retorted. Techna narrowed her optics slightly before pointing over at Jack.

"If it weren't for him, Optimus would still have amnesia. He PROVED how helpful he was by risking his life to go to Cybertron, face scraplets AND an insecticon, to get to Vector Sigma and get his memories back." Techna growled. She then pointed to Raf. "He's fixed the computers at the base so many times my head spins! That doesn't even count before I was born!" she pointed to Miko. "If it weren't for her always sneaking out into missions, we wouldn't have found different relics and information on the decepticons!" she finally pointed to Sierra. "Sierra save my carrier when she was attacked by MECH. If she hadn't been there she never would've been found most likely. They've all done many things to help us and they're younger than you! Raf was only 12 when he was turned Cybertronian! Who's to say you can't add yourself onto that list?" Mikaela looked shocked at the speech given to her by her guardian. "Now, stay strong and don't give up! Keep your head held up high and fight against these cons! Do you hear me?" Mikaela nodded.

"But I doubt anyone else will help other than Jack, Raf, Miko, and Sierra. How are we supposed to fight?" Techna frowned at her doubt. Something stabbed her in the back and electrocuted her. Techna cried out in surprise and pain. Everyone turned to the femme and saw in horror Knockout standing above her. They all prepared their blasters and aimed them at the mech. Techna struggled to her pedes and turned to glare at Knockout. He smirked and crossed his servos.

"What are you doing here, Knockout?" Silverspark questioned. He chuckled and motioned to Techna.

"Megatron and Sentinel Prime agreed that one autoscum should be our prisoner of war. I suggested to get this femme, since she is after all, the youngest out of all of you." He explained casually. Techna stared at him in horror and took a step back.

"No way! Yer not takin' mah daughter!" Jazz growled. He and Silverspark stood protectively in front of the femme. Knockout rolled his optics.

"We knew you'd refuse, that's why Megatron also told me to inform you that if she refuses, we will all come and kill her in front of your eyes. If she cooperates, no harm will come upon her." Knockout sounded bored. Techna backed away even more, she didn't want anything to do with the cons. All of the bots looked pissed. Knockout pushed past Silverspark and Jazz somehow and grabbed Techna harshly. The femme tried to pull away but he had a firm grip.

"LET GO YOU FRAGGIN' CON!" she screamed. Sideswipe ran up angrily and went to punch the red mech in the faceplate but was held back by Optimus.

"No harm will come upon her?" Optimus asked. Techna looked at him in shock. Knockout smirked at the Prime.

"You have my word, if she's harmed I'll join you, that's my offer." He confirmed. Silverspark and Jazz shared a worried look. "She'll be safer with us than out in space."

"I swear to Primus if anyone touches her I'll rip out your spark." Silverspark muttered. Techna continued to struggle but turned to Silverspark with fear clear in her optics.

"You guys aren't seriously letting them take me are you?" Techna screamed. Sideswipe looked pained but Sunstreaker held him back. She realized they were trying to protect her and sighed. When she stopped struggling Knockout loosened his grip so she was able to pull her servo free. "Fine!" Knockout smirked.

"You have 10 minutes before I come back." He stated before leaving. Silverspark and Jazz looked depressed as they hugged their only daughter tightly. Sideswipe looked like he wanted to punch something. All of the autobots seemed pissed, even Optimus didn't seem too happy. When she somehow was able to say goodbye to everyone Knockout showed up with a bored look on his face. "Come on, autoscum. It's time to go." Techna shot him a hateful glare as he approached. When he tried to grab her again she jerked away.

"Don't touch me, decepticreep!" she growled. He actually looked slightly scared.

"W-Why are your optics red?" he asked. Techna narrowed her optics at him.

"I have some of my uncle's traits. You know, the one that fragging Sentinel murdered!" Techna hissed. Silverspark looked even sadder at the mention of Starscream. Knockout rolled his optics and led Techna away from her team. He put cuffs on her wings and wrists. She groaned at the soreness in her wings. He forced her to the top of a building. "What are we doing up here?" she growled.

"I thought you'd like to watch the show." He smiled slyly. Techna heard the ship take off and turned to see it being chased by missiles. Her optics widened in horror.

"No…" she whispered. When the first missile hit and the ship started to explode she literally screamed in terror. "No! Carrier! Creator! Sideswipe!" she wanted to fly over and look for survivors but the cuffs didn't allow her to. She knew that Optimus had a plan but had never revealed it to her. She collapsed to the ground and began to cry. Now almost everyone she cared about was offline. She wondered how Raf, Miko, Jack, and Sierra were taking it. Her spark ached thinking about Sideswipe being dead. She couldn't believe she was an orphan. She then thought of Firestrike and Alpha Trion, they now had no more children. Just then her wings started to freak out, or at least they tried to. She cried out in pain as her wings were forced to move in awkward angles. "Please take these cuffs off of my wings!" she pleaded. Knockout smirked down at the femme. The signal was cloaked so well that Techna couldn't tell who was landing. She sighed in relief when it stopped.

"What was that all about?" Knockout questioned. Techna turned and glared at him, refusing to let her optics turn red.

"I can tell when someone's landing. It's probably the bodies of my team I sense." Techna spat. Knockout rolled his optics.

"Just be glad you were spared their fate, I went through a lot of scrap to save you." Knockout seemed…nice when he spoke. Techna gave him a confused look and he chuckled. "What can I say? After Breakdown was offlined there was no real reason for me to stay with the decepticons. I guess I just realized that the autobots would be the better side. I can't believe it's too late."

"Never give up, stay strong, we were able to survive with less people than this. Jack, Miko, Raf, and Sierra are on Earth in their pretender forms. If you don't tell anyone about it, I will trust you. But if they find out, you're going to find yourself in deep scrap." Techna warned.

"I swear the secret is safe with me." Knockout promised. Techna smirked, this could work. They could rebel against the decepticons and possibly win the war. Techna looked up at the sky. _But who's landing?_ She thought to herself.


	6. Sentinel Prime or No Prime?

**Title: Sentinel Prime or no Prime?**

**Rating: T (for minor Cybertronian cussing)**

**Summary: Techna is brought before Sentinel Prime after the spaceship exploding. Her anger gets the best of her and she begins to berate Sentinel, much to his surprise. She finally lets' loose her opinion and it hits him hard: he doesn't deserve the title of Prime.**

Techna grunted as she was pushed, yet again, by the vehicon taking her to Sentinel Prime. She really did NOT feel like talking to the betrayer that had killed Starscream. Why did they have to choose such a tall building as their "base"? When she finally made it to the top she couldn't help but growl at the used-to-be autobot. The vehicon pushed her to the ground but she caught herself and swung her pede so that she knocked him over. She wanted nothing more than to offline every decepticon in sight, but she held her anger well.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, Techna." Sentinel stated. Techna glared at him, forcing her optics to stay blue.

"Oh have you? So you must know that you murdered my uncle!" she hissed. Sentinel chuckled and started to circle the femme.

"Is that so? I had no idea you were part decepticon! Oh well, if you're related to a coward, you must be one as well." Anger started to swell up even more in her.

"Starscream was not a cowered! He suffered through being a fraggin' con to get information but a slagging glitch-head had to go and offline him!" Sentinel stopped moving and faced Techna. He didn't realize she felt that strongly.

"Foul language is not necessary." He stated. Techna couldn't stand it any longer and got closer to him. He better have had been thankful for the cuffs on her or else he'd be nothing more than a pile of scrap.

"I have every right to use foul language! You're a pain in the aft and you betrayed your friends! You betrayed your family! Do you know the devastation you caused my Carrier? Do you not see the pain you've caused? DO YOU NOT SEE THE MILLIONS OF LIVES YOU'RE ABOUT TO TAKE IF YOU CONTINUE DOWN THIS PATH?" Sentinel was stunned. No one had ever dared to say something like that to him. He looked straight into her optics and he was startled to find them no longer blue, but red.

"You're optics…"

"Yeah! I'm sorta a mix of my sparkparents and uncle! Whenever I'm mega pissed off do they turn red! You don't know what you've gotten yourself into! You have no idea who my Carrier really is!" Sentinel chuckled darkly.

"Of course I do. She's an annoying little orphan who somehow became a Prime! At least she's with her accursed brother and sparkparents!" Techna let out a low warning growl but he paid no heed. "She was weak, just like Optimus and the other autobots. This Sideswipe of yours, he seemed so helpless when I turned to offline you. He didn't make any move to protect you." Techna's spark clenched at the mention of Sideswipe.

"Shut up!" she growled, but he ignored her and began to circle her once again much to her annoyance.

"I wonder if he even ever cared about you. He probably just used you to help himself become higher in rank." Tears welled up in Techna's optics. _Was he right? No! He's a con! Don't listen to him! _She screamed to herself. Sentinel noticed her weak spot and decided to press further. "Too bad he was offlined; he probably would've enjoyed a little more freedom. The freedom he couldn't have with you around. He didn't even stop Knockout from taking you." Techna's optics shot up to look at him. He was wrong! Sideswipe did try to stop Knockout from taking her!

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him! And you're wrong about my Carrier! She's more of a Prime than you ever were! You don't deserve the title of Prime!" she screamed at him the last sentence. Sentinel froze in shock and stared down at the young femme, her red optics gleaming with hatred. "Being a Prime is a matter of the pureness of your spark! I don't know what you were like when you became a Prime but I swear that you must've been totally different than today! You claim that you can save Cybertron but you can't! The Thirteen had informed us that even with the All Spark, Cybertron will never be inhabitable again! The deaths you've caused, the grief emanating from every human around you, it was all for _nothing! _Frag, MEGATRON would make a better Prime than you! And that's saying A LOT!" all the decepticons around them stared in complete shock. Who did this femme think she was? "You don't see what you're doing to this planet! I know that humans don't have the most peaceful history ever, but neither does Cybertron! Do you really want to be the cause of the death of this planet? Do you even _care _about anything or anyone other than yourself? Of course not! You don't have the spark to care about others! You can't find it in yourself to even think about protecting the weak! What would you've done if a human close to someone you knew was captured by terrorists? What if they were turned Cybertronian? Would you abandon them? Would you treat them like every single fragging problem is their fault and theirs alone? What if you saw your friends die in front of your very optics? I said it once and I'll say it again: you are no Prime! You don't have the compassion!"

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." He warned. Techna narrowed her optics at him.

"What do I have to lose? My family is dead. My home planet is being taken over. And Cybertron is dead. Go ahead, shoot me. Offline me slow and painfully like you did to Starscream! Go on! Break your promise! Your words mean nothing to me Sentinel! They mean NOTHING!" she roared. She stood on her toes to get closer to his face before spitting in it. She knelt to the ground and glared up at him. "Go ahead, kill me. You'll never get the All Spark without me." Megatron approached and held up a servo.

"Wait, did you say that you know where the All Spark is hidden?" he questioned. Techna faced the decepticon warlord and snarled.

"I'm its protector. I was sent by Alpha Trion to keep it safe. If you offline me, you'll never get to it." Techna growled. Megatron narrowed his optics.

"I'm sure we could find it somewhere on this rock without your help, autoscum." Techna smirked at him before standing.

"I wouldn't think that. Because the All Spark and I have become one being, it became part of my spark." She placed a servo on her chassis where her spark was. Everyone's optics widened and even Megatron looked worried. "Glad you chose me to stay behind, huh?" she looked straight into Megatron's optics, then into Sentinel's. "By the way, you killed the son and daughter of Alpha Trion." Sentinel's face turned to pure horror.

"You mean…" he started.

"Yeah, my Carrier's Creator was Alpha Trion. That means that Starscream is his son. Congratulations, you offline one of the Thirteen's children." Techna snarled. Megatron laughed.

"I've known that ever since they found out, foolish one. What can Alpha Trion do from their realm? Nothing! Why should we be afraid?" Megatron growled, and Techna only smirked.

"Because his sparkmate might be landing soon."


	7. Don't Mess with the Primes

**Title: Don't Mess with the Primes**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Techna hates being with the decepticons and watching them destroy mankind. She ends up getting into a fight and is barely saved by someone she never thought would help her. And are her Creator and Carrier alive? Is Firestrike going to land?**

Techna couldn't stand it much longer. She couldn't just stand there and watch as her home planet was destroyed. She kept looking over at Sentinel and glaring at him. If looks could kill he'd burst into flames at that moment. Every now and then she'd also give a hateful glare to Knockout. Megatron had left to do whatever but instructed that Techna should stay up on the building. Techna held back her tears as another human was killed before her optics. Her spark clenched as another scream rang out through the city. She silently prayed to Primus that her friends were alive. Techna stood from her kneeling position, gaining the attention of the decepticons.

"Who said you could stand?" Sentinel growled. Techna's glare deepened as she began to approach the mech. She was incredibly shorter than him, but she made sure she could look straight into his optics.

"Go to Pit you sparkless scrapheap!" Techna spat. "All of you! You're a bunch of monsters!" Sentinel growled and backhanded the femme. Techna looked stunned.

"I've had quite enough of your snark! Now I suggest you behave!" he roared. Techna narrowed her optics at him and kicked him in the faceplate. He pulled out his blasters and aimed them at her.

"This is exactly what I mean! You don't keep your word! Knockout swore that I wouldn't be hurt while in your hands! Your word means nothing!" her helm snapped to the red mech. "Go ahead and ignore the promise you made to my family! Everything that I've heard from every single decepticon is a lie!" Sentinel stood and hit Techna again. This time she stumbled back and almost fell off of the roof. She stared in shock. Sentinel had finally cracked.

"And your pathetic life means nothing to me. Do you honestly expect me to believe that Silverspark was the daughter of one of the Thirteen? You must be really blind to believe it!" he growled. Techna's optics widened. Knockout couldn't help but slightly cringe when tears started to form in the femme's optics.

"It wasn't a lie! I've met Alpha Trion! So has Sam!" she protested.

"Enough of your lies!" he punched her once more and this time she did fall off of the building. Since she had cuffs on Techna couldn't transform and the fall would surely offline her. Someone grabbed her servo and caught her. She looked up in shock to see the face of Knockout. Her optics widened as he pulled her back up. "Knockout! What is the meaning of this?"

"I gave my word that she wouldn't be harmed, and a deal was made." Knockout responded with narrowed optics. "If she was hurt in any way by one of us I'd join the autobots." Techna looked at him in shock. He was actually going to keep his word? Sentinel nodded to Dreadwing who, without warning, shot Knockout straight in the chassis. Knockout clutched the wound and fell to his knees. Techna gasped and knelt next to him. There was a gaping hole in his chassis that was leaking energon. The whirring of a blaster caught her attention. She turned her helm to see Dreadwing now aiming at her. But before he could make the shot, a small space craft (like how everyone else had landed) crashed into him and offlined him. When it transformed into a robot Techna gasped to see Firestrike.

"Firestrike!" Techna exclaimed, stunned. Sentinel immediately knew who she was as well and bowed in respect.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of the sparkmate of Alpha Trion." He muttered. Techna rolled her optics at him while Firestrike glared at him. Her red eyes scanned the building before she finally noticed Techna trying to aid Knockout.

"Techna, what's going on?" the light blue bot approached them with worry.

"K-Knockout kept his word and Dreadwing shot him for it." Techna whispered. Firestrike nodded.

"Ah yes, I remember the deal. Here, let me see him." Techna moved so Firestrike could examine the wound. "A simple enough task." Her optics began to turn blue as well as her servos as she placed them on Knockout's chassis. Surprise gripped Techna as she watched the wound heal itself. When Firestrike was finished Knockout lay still unconscious, but healthy. Firestrike stood calmly and turned to Sentinel. "I'm very disappointed in you, Sentinel Prime." His optics widened and he bowed his helm.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but what do you mean?" he asked. Firestrike took a few steps closer to him with optics ablaze. The decepticons fidgeted in fear of what the powerful femme might do.

"You betrayed the autobots, you tried to offline Techna which was bad enough but then you killed my son! Techna was not lying when she said Silverspark Prime and Starscream are my children! Do you know what it's like to watch your child die right in front of you?" she hissed.

"Firestrike, I only betrayed them to save Cybertron! This femme wouldn't understand that since she was born on this rock!" Sentinel protested. Techna shot him a hateful glare. A blade emerged from Firestrike's arm and she turned to Techna.

"Hold still and hold out your servos." She commanded. Techna did as she was told and didn't even flinch when the sword came down and broke the cuffs restraining her. Firestrike turned back to Sentinel. "You offlined my son and now my daughter! I agree with Techna, you're not deserving of the title of Prime. Sentinel, you are hereby stripped of your position as a Prime! So decrees the Thirteen!" Techna bit back her laughter at Sentinel's expression.

"B-But Firestrike! Everything I did had the best of intentions!" he protested. He began to approach her and clenched his fists. Firestrike slapped him.

"Do not argue with our judgment! Come, Techna. It's time to leave these goons." Firestrike said the last part to Techna with a softer voice. Techna helped Knockout stand, now that he was finally awake. Firestrike turned to the shocked ex-Prime. "And don't even think about stopping us from leaving!" the decepticons backed off in fear of her wrath as the three bots left the roof. When they were out of harm's way Firestrike wrapped Techna in a hug and sighed. "I'm so sorry for not coming sooner! Primus this is just like with what happened with Starscream!" Techna returned the embrace happily.

"I'm just glad to still have a family now that Carrier and Creator are both gone." Techna whispered before starting to cry over their loss again.

"Who told ya dat we're offline?" a voice said from behind them. Techna turned sharply to see Jazz and Silverspark Prime approaching. Her optics winded as she ran up to both of them and was quickly hugged by both.

"B-But I thought the ship blew up!" Techna stuttered. Jazz laughed.

"Sweetspark, we weren't on that ship. That was Optimus' plan all along: to fake our leaving. I'm sorry for not telling you." Silverspark explained. They backed away from each other as Firestrike approached. "H-Hi Carrier!" Silverspark was surprised to see her.

"If the reunion's over, I'd like to point out that the decepticons are still out there looking for us." Knockout put in. Jazz and Silverspark gave Techna a curious look before she explained what had happened.

"Well?" Firestrike said.

"Let's kick some decepticon aft!" Jazz exclaimed with a grin.


	8. Peace at Last

**Title: Peace at Last**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: There's only one more person to deal with at the end of the day: Sentinel Prime. There he lay, weak and powerless against the autobots' wrath. The rest of the decepticons are now dead, not including Knockout who kept his word. But will his death come as hoped?**

The autobots surrounded the fallen Prime. Sentinel stared at them, terrified like a little sparkling. One shot, and that would end the war…forever. Silverspark Prime stared down at the mech responsible for the death of her brother and countless others. Que was dead now too which added on to her hatred of the mech. Wheelie and Brains are still missing, most likely offline. Techna's wings started twitching again as Firestrike neared Sentinel. She looked up to the sky to see if anyone was about to land but found nothing. Someone placed their servos on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked. Techna's spark clenched slightly.

"I will be." She whispered. Optimus got out of Firestrike's way as she got closer to Sentinel.

"I'm not the only one disappointed in you, Sentinel. I have a few friends that'd like to speak with you as well." Firestrike informed. That's when Techna's wings really started to freak. She gasped in pain as they really freaked out. Sideswipe caught her as she fell and sat her on the ground. Silverspark and Jazz rushed to their daughter as she began to tremble.

"W-What's going on?" Sentinel asked as he stared in horror at the femme.

"She can tell when someone's about to arrive on Earth, and I know who." Firestrike said.

"The Thirteen!" Techna gasped loudly. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe helped her calm down as the Thirteen appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Sentinel started trembling in fear at the sight. The only one missing was the Fallen, but everyone else was there. Firestrike walked over and stood next to Alpha Trion with a smile on her face. Sentinel tried to back away but was too weak.

"Alpha Trion, you may give the sentence." Prima stated. Alpha Trion came closer to Sentinel, his blue eyes darkening. Sentinel felt his spark sink in fear.

"Sentinel, you have betrayed your people, you've killed your allies for your personal gain, and you joined forces with Megatron to enslave a planet. And to top it all off, you killed my son and attempted to kill my daughter. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Alpha Trion said with authority.

"I just wanted to save Cybertron! I wanted to save our people, I swear I didn't know that Starscream and Silverspark Prime were your children." Sentinel said.

"Yeah, until I told it to you and you called me a liar." Techna scoffed. Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Sorry for interrupting, continue."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention that you almost killed Techna then botnapped her before abusing her when you gave the autobots your word to keep her safe." Alpha Trion growled. Sentinel's optics widened and he turned his gaze towards Techna, who was just now able to get to her pedes.

"Please have mercy! I'm sorry for my actions! I know what I've done is inexcusable but please show mercy on me!" Sentinel pleaded. "The femme is right, I'm a pathetic excuse for a Prime."

"Give us one reason why we should show you mercy." One of the Thirteen growled. Sentinel stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought."

"Sentinel, you are stripped of your title and are sentenced to death." Prima declared. Sentinel's expression was one of horror and Techna couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" she exclaimed when a canon was pointed at Sentinel. Everyone turned to the young femme in shock. "I'm sorry for interceding but isn't this against our goal? Optimus, you've always told us to show mercy! Remember when Starscream was injured? Did you guys kill him or leave him there?" the original bots shook their heads slowly. "When Knockout said he'd become an autobot, did we kill him?" Everyone's optics narrowed slightly at the red mech but shook their heads.

"What's your point?" Ironhide growled. Techna looked at him sternly before turning her gaze to the Thirteen.

"My point is, I grew up being taught to show mercy to those who ask for it. Optimus what do you always say about freedom and where did you get the saying from?" Techna asked. Optimus sighed.

"Freedom is the right of every sentient being." Optimus said.

"And didn't you get that from Sentinel?" Techna asked. He nodded slowly. "He's pleading for mercy and is asking for forgiveness. I say we don't trust him, and we keep him under close watch, but we let him live." Everyone stared in shock after she finished. The Thirteen talked amongst each other while everyone else was silent. Sentinel couldn't help but stare at the femme sticking up for him. He couldn't believe that after everything he's done, she's asking for his survival. Finally the Thirteen reached a decision and looked straight at Techna.

"Do you really feel that strongly about this?" Prima asked. Techna nodded without hesitation. "Then Sentinel, you are still stripped of your title as Prime, but you may live. You will be under the supervision of Techna."

"Wait, what?" Techna asked. Miko rolled her optics.

"You're Sentinel's babysitter, Techna." She stated. Techna shot her a glare as the ex-humans snickered.

"T-Thank you! You won't regret your decision!" Sentinel said.

"I think it's time for you all to return to your base," Firestrike said. Silverspark went up to her Carrier.

"Will you be staying on Earth or are you going to leave?" she asked. Firestrike smiled at her daughter.

"I'm staying here," she promised. Silverspark grinned and hugged her before giving one to Alpha Trion. She knew he couldn't stay so she bid him farewell before leaving with Firestrike. Techna was about to transform and fly away but a servo stopped her. She turned to see Prima staring down at her.

"We need to speak with you, Techna." He said. She would've been worried but he didn't seem angry.

"Of course," she said. Solus Prime walked up closer with a smile.

"What you did today took a lot of courage. I never expected you to yell at Sentinel like that then ask us to spare him." she said. Techna gave a shy smile.

"Thanks." Techna said. Alpha Trion didn't seem super happy but not angry either.

"Just remember this," he said hesitantly. "Sentinel is your responsibility now. We are trusting your judgment here, Techna."

"I'll take full responsibility for any trouble he may cause, you have my word." Techna promised. The bots smiled at the young femme.

"Return with the others, little one." Alpha Trion said, seeming much more pleased. Techna nodded before she transformed and flew away. When she arrived at base Optimus approached her.

"Scrap, I'm in trouble aren't I?" she muttered. Optimus placed a servo on her shoulder.

"On the contrary, I wanted to thank you for doing that. Even though you're the youngest here, you've proven to be one of my strongest warriors. You surprised me greatly when you asked for Sentinel to be spared." Optimus praised. Techna gave a sheepish smile.

"Thanks Optimus. That means a lot coming from you." Techna said. She gazed around the base. Her spark sunk when she saw how damaged it still was from Sentinel's attack. Her optics narrowed as bots started to clean up the mess. "I think I have an idea."

"And what would that be?" Optimus asked with curiosity tinting his voice. Techna crossed her arms.

"I say that we have Sentinel clean up this mess, since he's the one who made it." Optimus thought for a minute. He knew that Sentinel definitely deserved the punishment.

"It'd be hard for him to clean it on his own." Optimus observed. Techna heard Knockout arguing with Miko behind her and she shrugged.

"We could get Knockout to help him." Optimus nodded. "When Sentinel is recovered I'll tell him." Optimus went to talk to Knockout while Techna told everyone about the plan. When Techna walked into the rec room the ex-humans and their guardians were hanging out with some soldiers strewed about.

"I say we have the biggest party ever!" Miko exclaimed and started bouncing up and down. She was about to run to tell everyone but Jack grabbed her arm. It caught her off guard and she ended up slipping and falling to the ground.

"Miko," Bulkhead sighed. Techna laughed as she walked up to everyone. A couple bots jumped when she suddenly made herself known.

"I hear you and Optimus decided to have Knockout and Sentinel clean up the main hanger." Silverspark observed. Techna shrugged lightly.

"They should be glad we didn't decide to kill him." Miko hissed as she stood up. "I still say that we should-"

"We get it Miko!" Jack groaned. Miko glared at the green mech. Sentinel limped in and everyone's glare went straight to him. He froze and seemed a little nervous. Jack, out of habit, made sure he was between the other three ex-humans and Sentinel. His piercing blue optics never left Sentinel.

"I was told to find Techna." Sentinel said cautiously. Techna sighed and started to leave the room, motioning for the ex-Prime to follow. They began to walk down the main hanger in silence. A couple of times people passed by and glared or growled at him. When they made it to their destination they saw Knockout already waiting for them with a scowl.

"Oh don't act like such a sparkling, we could've put you in cuffs and lock you in a dark empty room." Techna scolded. Knockout's optics widened and he frowned slightly. "Sentinel, you caused this whole mess, and now you're cleaning it up." Techna said as she turned to Sentinel. She then turned back to Knockout. "With the help of Knockout."

"What?" Knockout exclaimed.

"I suggest you get started, it's a big job." Techna said with a smirk. The two Cybertronians started working while Techna supervised. Sideswipe walked in with Sunstreaker and they snickered as they watched the ex-cons work. Knockout shot them a glare as they walked over to Techna.

"Hey Techna, up for some sparring?" Sunstreaker asked. Techna grinned.

"Sure!" she said. She turned to the workers. "Don't try anything funny. Keep working until I get back or one of the others dismisses you."

"Of course," Sentinel sighed, but respectfully. Techna left with the twins to the training room.


	9. Sparring and Stories

**Title: Sparring and Stories**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Sentinel observed as Arcee and Jack sparred. He never knew the history behind the four strange bots he'd never seen before. He becomes truly amazed at their strength and their ability to get through all the scrap they'd been through.**

Sentinel and Knockout had finally finished with the main hanger. Techna was out on an energon scouting mission so he got a break. He heard metal clanging so he went towards the sounds. What he found was the training room with a bunch of bots watching Arcee spar with Jack. He assumed that Jack would win considering he was bigger than Arcee but the femme was able to pin him down.

"That's enough practice. Good job partner." Arcee said with a smile as she helped him stand. Jack crossed him arms and rolled his optics.

"I would've won. Rematch later on?" Jack asked. Arcee laughed and nodded. Raf, Sierra, and Miko walked up to Jack.

"Up for a little team fighting?" Miko asked pumping her fists in the air. She was really strange to Sentinel but he shrugged it off as he sat alone to watch.

"Sure," Jack answered with a shrug.

"Girls verses boys!" Sierra and Miko exclaimed together. Raf and Jack scowled, those two were unstoppable together. They got into a battle ready position and Miko made the first move at Jack. He dodged her swing and gave her a good strike to the tank. She slid back a few feet and glared up at him jokingly. Sierra was probably the most agile femme Sentinel's ever seen. Her slim form dodged every punch thrown at her. She snuck up on Jack and jumped onto his back. Jack smirked and turned his helm to look at the femme. Sentinel immediately knew by the glint in his optics, Jack had feelings for her. The battle continued for a good 20 minutes until both sides got exhausted. They called it a tie and the four ex-humans approached Sentinel.

"I don't think we've met properly." Jack said the mech. Sentinel took a step towards them and held out a servo.

"Sentinel, who are you?" he asked. None of the four bots shook his servo.

"I'm Jack, this is Raf, Miko, and Sierra. We're not exactly Cybertronian." Jack explained. Sentinel stared at them in confusion. Sierra sighed and stared up at him.

"We were once human, back before Techna was even out of sparklinghood. Silverspark Prime was my guardian. Bumblebee was Raf's, Bulkhead was Miko's, and Arcee was Jack's. Even though Jack was Arcee's charge they'd become partners. A human terrorist group called MECH was extremely…interested in you guys. Several times they'd tried to…neh what's the word?" Sierra turned her helm to the other bots. Raf cringed lightly.

"Silas had Breakdown and almost Arcee dissected." Raf answered. Sentinel looked down at them in horror.

"Anyways, MECH had kidnapped Jack, then the rest of us. Somehow they were able to turn us into one of you guys. We all have pretender modes." Miko explained.

"What do they look like?" Sentinel asked. Jack frowned.

"What we looked like as humans." he answered before they transformed down into human mode.

"I was only 12 when I was turned into a bot." Raf said as Sentinel stared at him in disbelief. Techna walked up with her arms crossed. The ex-humans transformed back into their bipedal modes. Techna narrowed her optics at Sentinel before turning her gaze to the four bots.

"Was he bugging you?" Techna asked.

"They were only telling me about how they were once human." Sentinel said with respect tinting his voice. Techna knew he feared her now. Sentinel couldn't help but be mortified by what had happened to them. "Did it hurt becoming a Cybertronian?" the four bots frowned and looked angry.

"It's worse than getting shot by Megatron. And believe me, I know how that feels." Miko growled. Jack started to pull the other three away.

"Come on guys, let's go." He said. Sentinel gave Techna a questioning look. The femme sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Jack is the most responsible human/bot I've ever seen. When Optimus gave up the Matrix to defeat Unicron he gave the Key to Vector Sigma to Jack. He had to travel to Cybertron to get Optimus' memories back. He faced scraplets and an insecticon, all while he was a human. He tries his hardest to protect the other three, that's why you'd see him stand in front of them protectively whenever danger is near." Techna explained. Sentinel froze when Techna told him about Jack going to Cybertron.

"Humans can go through all of that?" he asked. Techna narrowed her optics.

"They've been through a lot of scrap after meeting us. If it weren't for their bravery many of the relics of the Primes would've been lost. Humans are just as strong as us…" Techna turned to leave but paused. "If not stronger." She walked into the arena to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waiting for her. "Okay guys, let's see if I can take you both."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Sideswipe said with a smirk. Techna rolled her optics.

"Don't hold back." She hissed. The twins began to go at her but she slipped between them and managed to have their backs facing her. She ran and jumped just as they were turning around. One pede landed on each of their chests and sent them crashing to the ground. Before they hit the floor Techna did a flip off of them and landed with ease without falling. The twins stood up with a light groan. "Aw I'm sorry, should I go easier?" Techna smirked as Sunstreaker growled up at her. Sideswipe went to tackle her and she dodged just enough so that she would be hit to the ground, but not hurt. "Scrap!" she hissed in fake pain. She clutched her tank as she tried to sit up. There was a simultaneous gasp in the room. Sentinel looked startled that Sideswipe would do that to his teammate.

"Primus, Techna! Are you okay?" Sideswipe ran up to her with wide optics. He offered her a servo up. She smirked and grabbed it, but she kicked Sideswipe and pulled him down. She stood and laughed as he laid there in total surprise.

"I'm just fine, Sides! Would you like some help?" she giggled. She heard running and turned just in time to get tackled to the ground by Sunstreaker. She pushed him off of her and smiled. "Okay, you guys win this round." Sideswipe rubbed his helm as he stood up. "Primus, did I really hurt you?" She walked up to him as he continued to rub it. Sideswipe grinned and grabbed her wrist when she got close enough and pulled her in close for a quick kiss. There were several aww's in the room. Sentinel smiled a little at the scene. Techna's cooling fans turned on as they pulled away.

"Hey, it's after the war and we're still not bonded." Sideswipe whispered with a fake pout as they watched other bots spar. Techna smiled and looked up at him.

"Well look who's excited now." Techna teased. Sideswipe looked down at her with a smirk.

"You know it." he responded. Techna rolled her optics at him, her wings relaxing from their usual perky angle.

"We can talk to Optimus about it later, ok?" she said. Sideswipe grinned and nodded.

* * *

Only one more chapter left!

Reviews are welcome!


	10. Happily Ever After

**Title: Happily Ever After**

**Rating: K (+?)**

**Summary: The time had finally come for Techna and Sideswipe to become sparkmates. Both were excited and so was the rest of Team Prime at NEST. Everyone, including the humans, shows up for the big ceremony, but will a certain ex-Prime feel too guilty to even show his face?**

Techna couldn't help but grin all day. Today was finally the day that she'd become bonded with Sideswipe. Her spark warmed at the thought of it. People were constantly congratulating her throughout the day, even Knockout! At that moment she was looking for Sentinel to tell him about the ceremony in case he wanted to come. When she found him he was just leaving the med bay from his checkup (Ratchet wanted to make sure the damage wasn't affecting him). She walked up to him and he was surprised by her cheeriness.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Sentinel asked curiously.

"Sideswipe and I's bonding ceremony is today. Just thought I'd let you know if you wanted to join, it seems that all of NEST is wanting to." Techna replied with a shrug. Sentinel looked surprised. She's going to be bonded soon? "Well I gotta go find Arcee, see ya!" Techna ran off to find her friend. When Techna found Arcee they began to talk excitedly about the upcoming ceremony. Everyone was making sure that Sideswipe and Techna were away from each other because of an ancient tradition. Arcee surprised Techna with a small pendant that'd go on her arm, right under her autobot insignia. It was a deep blue and if you held it to the light perfectly, it turned red.

"It reminded me of your optics." Arcee confessed as Techna gawked at it. "It's a present from Jack and I. Jack's giving Sideswipe a matching one as we speak." Techna's optics brightened as she looked up at Arcee.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped the blue femme in a hug. Arcee laughed and hugged her back.

"No prob. Let's put it on you!" Arcee helped Techna position the gem on her arm. Techna couldn't help but admire it before turning back to Arcee.

"Will I be able to transform with it on?" Arcee shook her head.

"Sadly no, but you can easily take it off and put it back on." They kept chatting about random things and as the time for the ceremony grew closer, Techna became more and more anxious. "Nervous?" Arcee asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…what if I'm not right for Sides? I am a lot younger than him and I don't know much about Cybertron after all." Techna responded with a sigh. Arcee rolled her optics.

"It's all a matter of the spark, not age. And I know for a fact that no one else is more suited for Sideswipe than you." Arcee placed an ensuring servo on Techna's shoulder. "Now brighten up! It's almost time to start! I'm still surprised you're allowing Knockout and Sentinel to join!"

"Like I said, we need to accept them as autobots now, not as enemies. Besides, they've proven that they're able to behave." Arcee chuckled at the femme.

"You are definitely like your sparkparents." Arcee mused. Techna rolled her optics and realized that it was time to go meet everyone for the ceremony. Her optics widened and Arcee laughed at her nervousness. "You'll be fine! Now let's go before you're late!" Techna and Arcee began walking to the main hanger. Sentinel was about to go into his room when the femmes ran into him.

"Are going, Sentinel?" Techna asked. He sighed and turned to them.

"I'm sorry but I will not be attending. Best wishes to you and Sideswipe." Sentinel responded before going into his room. Techna frowned but kept walking with Arcee. Her spark fluttered when they got to the doors. Arcee turned and looked at Techna with a smile before entering without her. Techna let out air from her vents to wait for her signal to enter. Techna's spark clenched and doubts ran through her mind. Was this how Silverspark felt before she became bonded? Techna tried to relax but her anxiety was going through the roof. A servo was placed on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. She turned to see Sentinel standing there. "Is it too late?"

"Well everyone's going to notice you entering but go on in." Techna said with a smile. Sentinel slipped into the room silently, leaving Techna alone again. When Optimus said the words of welcome it was Techna's cue to come in. She hesitated at first but entered the room. There was a large circle with Optimus and Sideswipe standing in the middle. All of Techna's friends, bot and human, were standing on the edge of the circle smiling. Techna glanced over at her sparkparents who looked like they couldn't have been more proud. Sideswipe's optics brightened when he watched Techna approach. When she got to the center she immediately held servos with Sideswipe as ordered. Optimus began reciting the ancient traditional text as the couple stood before him. Finally it came time for the vows.

"Sideswipe, you may say yours first." Optimus said with a smile. Sideswipe stared straight into Techna's optics.

"Techna, when I first saw you as a sparkling I instantly wanted nothing more than to protect you. When I found out that Optimus didn't know who your sparkmate would be I was disheartened. I was then told that your sparkparents were something special called 'soul sparkmates' I regained hope. I swear that I'll never hurt you and no one can separate us." Sideswipe started before leaning down to place his forehead against Techna's and whispered, "You're my everything and Primus Techna, I love you so much." Tears welled up in Techna's optics. He straightened and made his voice louder. "I swear by Primus, that I'll be true to you if you'll do me the honor of being my sparkmate." Techna's smile widened as she looked up at him.

"Techna, it is your turn." Optimus said as he turned to the femme. Techna heard a few bots crying (like her sparkparents) and her spark warmed.

"Sideswipe, out everyone else here I probably know the least about Cybertron and its' culture. But you looked past all that and still loved me. I was told that when we first met when I was a sparkling that I literally curled up against your chest." Techna started. Sideswipe couldn't help but smirk at the memory. "Every time I'm with you I can't help but smile. Pulling pranks with you and Sunstreaker have to be some of my fondest memories, even as we had to run away from Ratchet or Ironhide. You've been there for me as long as I can remember and I can't thank you enough for it. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even right for you but you keep reassuring me every time without you even knowing." Her intakes hitched as she tried to keep from crying. "I swear by Primus, that I'll be true to you if you'll do me the honor of being my sparkmate." She knew what was going to happen next: the actually binding of the sparks. Optimus smiled at the young couple and motioned for Silverspark, Jazz, and Sunstreaker to come forward.

"Since Sideswipe's sparkparents aren't able to join us, Sunstreaker will fill in their place as guardian." Optimus stated. "Silverspark Prime and Jazz, do you approve of this bonding and do you grant your blessings to Sideswipe and Techna?"

"We do." They said together. Techna's spark beat faster.

"Sunstreaker, do you approve of this bonding and do you grant your blessings to Sideswipe and Techna?" Optimus asked. Sunstreaker grinned at his brother.

"I do." He answered. The guardians bowed lightly before returning to their places. Optimus turned to Sideswipe and Techna.

"With your vows spoken and your guardian's blessings, it is now time for the binding of the sparks. Face each other and open your chest plates to reveal your sparks to one another." Optimus announced. Techna felt extremely nervous but did as she was told. Sideswipe had his opened as well and she couldn't help but stare at it. It was blue with spots of silver while Techna's was blue with red swirled in. They closed the space between them and kissed while their sparks bound together. A shock went through them which caused Techna to gasp but smile against Sideswipe's lips. When they separated their chest plates closed and they were both in surprise at how it had felt. "Congratulations Sideswipe and Techna. May Primus give you his blessings." Everyone cheered as the newly-bonded sparkmates hugged each other. The reception was held in the autobot-sized rec room. When Techna entered with Sideswipe she was immediately tackled by hugs from the four ex-humans.

"Why is it always me getting tackled?" Techna laughed. "Okay guys, you're crushing my wings." They got off of her so she could stand before hugging Sideswipe too. "You guys will never grow up will you?"

"Probably not," Jack laughed. Everyone congratulated the couple.

"Oh, and by the way Jack, Arcee said that the pendant was from both of you so thanks." Techna said. Jack merely shrugged and grinned at her. When Sunstreaker walked up he was smirking.

"Congrats bro, I always thought I'd be the first to find a femme." Sunstreaker said. Techna rolled her optics and left the twins when she saw Mikaela walking up. She let Mikaela climb into her hand so she wouldn't have to kneel down to talk to her.

"I can't believe you guys are bonded! Congrats!" Mikaela exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Mik," Techna answered, using the nickname she always used for Mikaela.

"So was that a traditional Cybertronian wedding…err…bonding?" Mikaela asked. Techna sighed.

"Not exactly, a lot of old traditions have been lost since the fall of Cybertron. I've been told that they're usually an hour or so long." Techna replied. Sentinel approached the femme after Mikaela left. "So it looks like you changed your mind about going."

"I'm sorry for changing my mind last minute. You aren't angry are you?" Sentinel said cautiously. Techna shook her helm with a small smile.

"Nah, at least you came. Oh and by the way, I lied about the All Spark. I am its' guardian but it's locked away with the government. I was just trying to stay alive. Sorry about that." Techna said with a shrug.

"I'm surprised by how wise you are for such a young femme. Sideswipe is truly lucky." Sentinel complimented. Arms wrapped around Techna's waist and someone put their chin on her shoulder.

"I realize that every day." Sideswipe said from behind her. Techna felt him send love and happiness through their new bond. She had to admit that it was weird to be able to feel what he was feeling. But she sent back her own love and joy. Sentinel smiled down at the couple and walked away. Jazz started playing music and Techna couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not a party until Creator puts on music." Techna said. Sideswipe moved so that he was standing next to Techna as Silverspark and Jazz walked up to them. Silverspark wrapped her daughter in a hug, tears running down her faceplate.

"I'm so happy for you, Techna!" she said.

"But if ya break her spark yer gonna be in deep scrap." Jazz warned Sideswipe. Sideswipe smiled at the mech.

"Of course," he answered. "But you won't have to worry about that, I promise to never hurt her." Silverspark smiled and hugged him too as Jazz hugged his daughter.

"Funny, back on Cybertron I had to help raise you and Sunstreaker after you were orphaned and now here you are, bonded to my own daughter." Silverspark laughed. Techna tilted her helm.

"You did?" Techna asked. Silverspark nodded. "Wow that is ironic." The small group chuckled. A country song was on next (it was a soldier's iPod) and Techna's optics widened at the realization of it. "I know this song…it's called If Heaven Weren't so Far Away. It's about what the singer would do if he could visit a place called 'heaven'."

"Which is…?" Sideswipe asked. Tears filled her optics.

"It's like their version of the Well of Sparks. Every time I hear this now I can't help but think of those we've lost in war." Techna answered.

"Okay that's enough of remembering sad memories. They didn't die in vain and they all were brave soldiers." Silverspark said. But sadness were clear in her optics. Sunstreaker ran up to where the stereo was and grinned as he worked on it.

"This is for the new couple!" Sunstreaker announced. You Are the Only Exception by Paramore was put on. "Now dance with your sparkmate bro!" Techna couldn't help but giggle at her new brother-in-law. Everyone had agreed to put in a little bit of the humans' tradition in there and they apparently decided to have a slow dance. The couples in the room paired up, including Silverspark and Jazz. Jack was dancing with Sierra and they didn't seem to really know how to dance. Miko and Raf (AS FRIENDS) danced sorta goofily. Chromia and Ironhide were together. Elita One was talking to Arcee when Optimus awkwardly came up and asked Elita for a dance. Techna giggled quietly and looked up at sideswipe.

"Looks like Optimus is crushing on Elita." Techna observed. Sideswipe turned his helm and smirked as their leader danced with the smaller femme. Even the humans found partners. Mikaela danced with a soldier named Jonah. Sam danced with Carly. The Lennox's danced together. Techna looked worriedly over at Arcee who looked lonely. She couldn't help but smile when Dino walked up and asked her to dance. Eventually most of the bots and humans were dancing. Sentinel and Knockout were standing in the corner observing.

"Humans have the strangest customs." Knockout observed.

"Agreed, but I must admit, I never knew that Optimus liked Elita One." Sentinel said with a smirk as he watched his ex-student dance. When the song ended, the couples back away from each other. Optimus and Elita looked a little embarrassed but by the look in their optics, Techna knew that they had confessed feelings for each other. After the party everyone went to get recharge. Neither Sideswipe nor Techna's room was big enough for the both of them so they were separated until further notice. Techna was having trouble with recharge, nightmares kept waking her up.

Sideswipe felt that Techna couldn't sleep and to be honest, neither could he or Sunstreaker. They were eagerly talking about the day and Sideswipe was giving Sunstreaker scrap for making that announcement at the party when everyone was giving little speeches if they wanted to. Sunstreaker had said that they had been fighting over who would get a sparkmate first. Sunstreaker eventually threw something at Sideswipe showing that he was annoyed.

"Go to Techna, I know that you're worried about her." Sunstreaker ordered. Sideswipe looked at him in surprise. "Even if it turns out to be a simple nightmare you need to go comfort her! I don't give a frag about the space in there, you guys are bonded after all!" Sideswipe chuckled and stood up with his servos raised.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Sideswipe said. "Thanks bro." Sunstreaker shrugged as Sideswipe left. When Sideswipe made it to her room he knocked on it lightly.

"Come in," a quiet voice responded from the other side. Sideswipe opened the door. When Techna saw him she smiled and walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he hugged her.

"I felt your fear through our bond. What's wrong?" he answered. Techna gave him a sheepish smile.

"It was just a silly nightmare." She responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled when Sideswipe began to rub her lower back. "Today was really something, huh?" Sideswipe smiled and moved so that the door could close behind them.

"Indeed," he agreed. He kissed the top of her helm before looking down into her baby blue optics. "You need to get some recharge." Techna frowned before laying her helm on his chassis.

"Will you stay with me?" she whispered. Sideswipe sighed and sat down with her on his lap.

"I promise to stay right here with you." He whispered back. Techna sighed in contentment and looked up at him.

"Love you." Sideswipe leaned down and kissed her.

"Love you too sweetspark." She closed her optics and fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her faceplate. Eventually Sideswipe was also able to fall into recharge as well, both as happy as they could be.

* * *

Primus this chapter took a while to write! 6 pages on Word!

Hope you liked it since this was the last chapter! Thank you those who stuck by me from Once Upon a Spark through Life as an Autobot! Be sure to check out some of my other stories please! :)


End file.
